High School Never Ends
by JamesFangsAtYourService
Summary: Claire is the new girl in Costa Verde High. Here she meets the outcast, unpopular Peter Petrelli and a strong bond is formed. But who is Mr Gray? Join our heroes on the quest to discover their powers and themselves! AU NON-INCEST! Paire, love story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! I have mentioned all about how much I love heroes on my profile and stuff so I randomly decided to write some form of fanfiction for my favourite TV show! Before you begin this story I want to point out that it is a Paire (Peter/Claire) story... BUT it is not incestuous!! In this they are not related in any way whatsoever, they just happen to go to the same school! This story is going to be mainly Peter and Claire but i'll throw a few other minor characters in there aswell! :)**

**Full Summary: Claire is the new girl, starting at Costa Verde High. This school is not normal however, it is full of special people, people with abilities, most don't even know about their abilities yet. It is here that Claire meets Peter, the outcast, less popular brother of jock Nathan Petrelli. They share a strong friendship from the start... will it turn into something more? Or will Mr Gabriel Gray, resident biology professor, get in the way? Join our heroes on a quest to find friendship, love and discover themselves.**

**Enjoy... :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Claire had been dreading this very day for weeks on end. Ever since she convinced her mother to let her live with her dad in Costa Verde. Everything was all set up, her dad was the Principal at Costa Verde High, and so school placement wasn't a problem. Even with her starting so late in the year...

BUUUZZZZZZ!! The buzzing of her alarm clock sounded through the silence of her room. Monday mornings, definitely the bane of her existence or any other high school students no doubt. The green lettering on the clock shone out into the darkness, 7.10, time to get up and at start her new life away from Odessa. Claire finally managed to crawl out of bed and stumble towards the bathroom still in a sleep induced haze, after a quick shower she pulled off her typical sleep attire, boxer short and a tank top, and struggled into some very tight black skinny jeans and a short grey top, leaving a sliver of skin from her stomach still able to be seen. She let her blonde hair fall in loose curls down her shoulders. Claire quickly glanced back at the alarm clock, 7.40! _Crap... I'm going to be late and dad goes in early!!_She suddenly bounded down the stairs, threw her back over her shoulders and began her run to school.

* * *

Nathan Petrelli was always the model student... always on time, polite to teachers, never misses a homework, perfect A grades in every single subject, quarterback of the league winning football team, class president, most likely to succeed, the list is endless. In his life there is no room for any slip ups, for any tarnish to his perfect record... however, this morning his brother Peter had apparently decided to act like the fool he is and turn off Nathans alarm clock. To say Nathan was furious would be a gigantic understatement. It was all a petty act of revenge, lately Peter had been having strange dreams, in which he could fly. _One more flying dream and I swear I will kick his ass into the next century!_ Nathan grumbled to himself as he dragged himself into his car ready to race to school and somehow maintain his utter perfection.

Nathan drove speedily towards the school, at least 30 or 40 miles over the speed limit, an unusual occurrence but he was desperate, when he came across a young girl running along the pavement, her blonde hair flowing behind her. She must have been at least 17 judging by her toned body and noticeable curves, a body which was definitely enhanced by the tight jeans and short top she wore, it was hard for Nathan to drag his eyes off her an keep his head out of the gutter. Despite his rush to get to school, he found himself pulling over to the pavement just in front of the running girl and waiting for her to catch up. The girl slowed down and halted by his passenger door. _Well... fuck me if she's not gorgeous. _He caught sight of her blonde hair and sparkling green eyes, and stole a glance at her toned body close up and let's just say... he wasn't disappointed.

"Where are you running to?"

* * *

In Claire's rush to get to school, she was in a full on sprint down the pavement when a blue Mercedes pulled up in front of her against the pavement. It was a convertible... typical, probably a high school jock. She slowed down cautiously, _Strange car, pulling over in front of me... oh well, as if I could ever get hurt anyway. _She shook those particular thoughts out of her head, _Fresh start; this is a fresh start... new me!_ She reached the car and looked inside. It was a youngish boy, not much older than her, perhaps seventeen. There was a short silence before he spoke.

"Where are you running to?" his voice had a slightly husky tone to it and she could practically see his thoughts as he examined my face, hair and body. The lust in his eyes was evident. Claire internally shuddered under his gaze.

"School..." She trailed off, hoping he'd get the message and leave her alone, but unfortunately he just continued staring. _How dense can you get? _"...Erm... I'm kinda late!" She shuffled on her feet, spreading her weight between her feet; still half hoping that he'd manage to get the message and leave her continue her run.

"Verde High?" He asked curiously with a glint of hope in his eyes, lost behind the lust. Claire nodded. "Hop on in then." The boy gestured towards the front seat of the car, a look of confusion and fear spread across her face. "I'm going there too." He continued, still not explaining much. _What to do? I know stranger danger and all that shit but I'm so late... Dad will kill me...? _Against her better judgement she hopped into the front seat, desperation makes a person do extremely stupid things. "I'm Petrelli, Nathan Petrelli..." _What was that?? James Bond...?_ "By the way, you might want to remember that." He smirked and winked... _Really? Cocky much?_ Claire just rolled her eyes and fake smiled back...

"Claire, Claire Bennett" She replied still half smiling whilst turning to look out the window awkwardly.

"Oh my god! Bennet...?" He trailed off, as if waiting for a response which she really couldn't give, "As in Principal Bennet?" Claire nodded slightly still avoiding eye contact with the strange cocky boy "I know who you are now..." _Oh yes, because that's not freaky at all... plus I just told you who I was, dumbass! _"I knew his daughter was starting today but I probably should've clicked on, I mean I've never seen you and believe me if you'd been around for a while I'd have noticed you." He looked her up and down, so Claire just smiled and nodded, letting him continue his monologue. "I suppose I should have been a bit more observant..." _Oh, you were very 'observant' of me. _"I am the class president" _Is that meant to impress me? _When he noted that his plan of impressing wasn't working he moved onto some more of his numerous achievements. "Oh and quarterback of the football team of course" He smiled a boasting smile and winked. Claire internally cringed but still managed a slight smile, joyous that her disgusted glance didn't show through. "But erm... you don't look anything like him" _I should hope not, he's a 40 something year old male!! _"I mean, you're gorgeous!" The one thing about Claire that was odd was she couldn't take compliments; Claire blushed and looked at her converse trainers, which suddenly became extremely interesting. All she could manage was a muffled 'thanks.' which she highly doubted that he actually heard. The rest of the journey to school was silent and kind of awkward on Claire's side; however Nathan didn't seem to mind, he just grinned and now and then sent a sideways glance towards her almost like analysing her. Claire pretended not to notice. She was sure most high school girls would jump up and down and squeal at the attention she was currently getting from the star quarterback. Nathan was a fairly good looking guy, in the all American boy kinda way... toned, tall, short black spiky hair, crystal blue eyes... but that wasn't Claire's type at all. She was more into individuality in lads, a bit more 'imperfection', some sort of slight difference between them; it was something she was never able to explain. She was extremely flattered by his obvious interest in her, or her body anyway, but it just didn't do anything for her, no sparks, no electricity, there was just no chemistry between them whatsoever.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Urm.... What to say?? Thank you all soo much, I got a brilliant response from my last chapter and some great reviews! I've decided that i'll add a new chapter either every friday or saturday... depending on how long it takes to do all the final little checky things :) Its now my half-term break so I may have two chapters up next week! **

**Special thanks to Draco167, shattered-clear, holypoopinberber for favouriting this story and everyone who put this story on Story Alert or just simply reviewed!! It really has made my week! :) Anyway, enough of my shock... on with the story... and the arrival of PETER!!**

* * *

Chapter 2

An excruciating five minutes later, Nathan neatly pulled the convertible over into the school parking lot, to be more precise, a parking space with a sign above saying, **'RESERVED. Nathan Petrelli. Class President.' **_Well, at least I know now why he expected so much attention._

"What's your first lesson then?" He asked, as Claire pulled her timetable out of her bag and scanned through it...

"English in... DA1." She replied hastily looking for the next available exit, but no luck.

"Oh. I'll walk you there then." She opened her mouth to argue but he was already out of the car, standing outside of her door. _Well don't open the door then... idiot! _She climbed out of the car and he waltzed closer to her side and stood smiling at her, he held out his arm and she began to protest... "But I've been here before... I know my way..." the feeble attempt was quickly squashed by Nathan slipping his arm around her shoulders and whispering in her ear "No, I insist". Claire shivered slightly at his touch; apparently he was a very persistent stalker. As they walked through the huge blue gates into the throng of people, most moved out of their way automatically, obviously slightly scared or petrified of Nathan by the way they looked at him. All of the corridors and class rooms weren't foreign to Claire, what with her dad being principal, but neither was all the attention. As Nathan and Claire converged down the corridor, many people waved at Nathan or said 'Hi!' Some of the girls winked and waved flirtatiously and giggle hysterically when he replied with his own wink. _What a bloody show-off! What is he...? A celebrity?_ Claire saw a few of the boys looking her up and down appreciatively but Nathans arms gripped her shoulder tighter and they quickly looked away. A show of possession? _I'm not a bloody animal... I don't belong to someone and it's time to show him I'm not. _Claire quickly broke out of Nathans grasp and moved forwards rapidly, only to be knocked backwards onto the floor after colliding with something hard. _Oh the embarrassment. _She slowly looked upwards through her lashes at the cause of her fall, only to be met by an extremely toned chest, covered by a slightly baggy T-Shirt. Her gaze travelled upwards to the mystery man's face, she gasped as she was met with the most beautiful boy in all creation. He was tall, slim but yet still extremely toned as seen through his well fitting grey shirt; it was kind of unusual for so skinny a frame. His hair was black and perfectly messy, with that 'I just got out of bed' look. His hazel eyes shimmered underneath the terrible school lighting but yet the lights didn't take away any of the beauty away from his sparkling eyes. His face, chiselled with defined cheekbones and jaw, giving it an 'Oh I want to lick it' kind of feel... _What the hell Claire... Where did that thought come from?? _No doubt, her favourite part of his face was the black bangs that fell gracefully down the sides of his face. Normally, Claire wouldn't go for that whole 'emo' look, but on him it worked perfectly. She couldn't stop gazing at his face but quickly shook herself out of it, focusing in on the beauty that was now crouched on the floor next to her, moving his hand in front of her face...

"Are you okay?" An angel asked Claire as she blinked numerous times to clear her comatose like state. Her vision blinked back into view and suddenly she was met with the most stunning hazel eyes. "Are you okay? Can you hear me?" He asked gently touching her arm. The sound of his voice made her feel weak once again... _Get a grip woman! What's that... three times in the last minute?_ She nodded her head feebly as he took hold of her arm, delicately pulling her up off the ground to stand on her own two feet. As soon as she was up, she stumbled under the weight of her body and fell straight into the angel's arms... "Okay, Okay, I've got you... I'm not gonna let you fall." His voice was so comforting and full of truth that it made her heart skip a beat... _Really Claire? You're doing that whole... 'Look at me I'm a pathetic teenage girl, pining for some perfect lad' now apparently. _She breathed out slowly and pulled herself out of his arms, finding her feet once again, this time successfully. She looked around her; a large crowd seemed to have gathered. Though there was not one concerned expression surrounding her, all expressions of shock or amusement. "Are you sure you're okay? You're not gonna fall on me again are you?" He laughed and Claire couldn't help but laugh along.

"No... I'm good thanks" she glanced around at the people surrounding her, all of whom were edging closer and closer. "Okay!!! Back away now!! Nothing to see people!" Claire called out, yet no one moved an inch, Claire raised her voice, "ALL OF YA BETTER SHOVE OFF!!" She yelled and everyone scattered except for mystery man who stood still in his place.

"Wow. Someone's got an attitude, I kinda liked it." He chuckled and Claire blushed profusely at his comment, "I'm really sorry about knocking you down by the way. I really didn't mean it. Are you okay?" His voice rose slightly in panic as he inspected her for any injuries and it sent a ripple of pleasure done her spine, she felt wanted and beautiful, unlike when Nathan looked at her.

"No no, it's my fault. I'm really sorry; I was trying to get away from my tour guide slash stalker and was just walking to fast away from him." She looked down to her feet, "Are you okay? I did fall on you before..."

"I assure you I'm fine, great in fact... plus, you're as light as a feather." Claire blushed again looking down, "Now, who is this stalker that you claim is following you around?" He asked still chuckling to himself.

"Claim?" She began, "He won't leave me alone... parading me around in front of people as if I belong to him. Really? I'm not some sort of trophy. I just needed to get rid of him!" Peter's laughter broke through her rant, "What are you laughing at?" She asked him, he was about to answer when they heard...

"CLAIRE?!?!?!" Nathans voice bellowed loudly, echoing through the corridor

"Oh. Speak of the devil..." Claire muttered, rolling her eyes. All of a sudden Peter looked at her and began to laugh uncontrollably, "What are you laughing at?" She whacked his arm, just causing him to laugh harder as Nathan caught up to them.

"Claire, there you are. I was looking for you everywhere. Someone told me you fell over into my dope of a brother here..." he trailed off. Claire's eyes widened _Brother??? He is Nathans brother?? DAMN and I just stood here slagging him off... SHIT!!! _"Peter, I hope you apologised." Nathan looked sternly at his brother. _Peter? What a perfect name. _

"Actually Nathan it was entirely fault, I was running and just didn't stop in time." Claire began to apologize, just to be cut off again by Nathan.

"I highly doubt that Claire. Please don't make up excuses for my fuck up loser of a brother." Nathan replied turning away to wave at a skinny blonde who passed by. Claire glanced at peter and saw the pain in his eyes inflicted by his brother's harsh words; he looked so helpless and dejected.

"Don't call him that!" Claire said harshly at Nathan, who spun his head back around to face her, an incredulous look on his face, very much the same expression now gracing Peter's perfect face.

"WHAT?!?" Nathan spoke through gritted teeth, fists clenched at his sides, obviously holding in all his anger.

"I said... Don't. Call. Him. That!" She punctuated and stressed each word as if she was talking to a toddler. She rolled her eyes and stepped towards Peter once more. "I'm sorry again about falling on top of you..." She mumbled looking down.

"I think after that performance, we can call it even." He laughed once again, and Claire smiled gratefully. She stood on her tiptoes and moved her mouth near to his ear and whispered...

"I'm sorry again... that you have that for a brother." Claire left him standing shocked in the corridor. Whilst walking away she turned back to see him stood there with his hand on his ear before he shook himself out of it and walked away. Claire giggled quietly and walked to English, a dazed Nathan following blindly behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys!! Soo.. over the holidays I was planning on doing a whole lot of writing but my family came over from Ireland so I've been quite busy showing them around the joy that is Liverpool :) I haven't really had a chance to do much writing and I am sorry! **

**Basically, for this story, i have a very undetailed idea of the overall plot, where i want this story to go, but i need some sort of things to fill the space between them. So if any of you have any ideas for where you'd like the plot to go, or small subplots about the other characters like Hiro or Ando or anyone else. Please let me know!**

** Theres a little bit of stereotyping in this chapter, just with the groups of people in the school so i'm sorry :( **

**This chapter is the day in Peters mind, including his thoughts on meeting Claire Bennett! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Peter had managed to get into school early today by ditching Nathan at home, only after switching off his alarm clock. It was a good thing too as Elle called him as soon as he arrived telling him to meet her by her locker. Peter of course, ran to the locker, worrying that one of his friends was in trouble. As soon as he got there, he saw Elle leaning up against her locker with a large smirk on her face. He reached her and stood by her side.

"Elle, are you okay? What happened?" He asked worryingly glancing around.

"Nothing sweetie." She advanced in on him and drew her hand along his shoulders. He shuddered, and not in a good way. "I love how worried you are though." He rolled his eyes and stormed away. _Damn, she can be so pathetic sometimes, always after the same thing... me... on a date._ He glanced at his watch 8.00; Nathan would definitely be late now. _Stupid brother! _He muttered to himself. Peter's mood was pretty foul, even the thought of Nathans perfect record being tarnished wouldn't pick his mood up. On the way to French, someone managed to bump into him and send themselves flying to the floor. _That's weird. _Most people, except his select group of friends, normally steer clear of him like plague. He looked down to the floor and on it sat a petite blonde girl. Suddenly he felt very guilty; he knocked a poor girl to the ground, even if it was one of the bitches who torment him every day. She looked up at him through her thick eyelashes and he instantly paused as her eyes roamed his body heading towards his face. As she saw his face she gasped, Peter was in too much of a shock because of her beauty to be confused by her gasp.

He couldn't help but stare at the beautiful girl on the floor by his feet. She was simply breathtaking. Her long blonde hair fell in tresses around her shoulders, slightly messed up by the fall. Her face was perfectly shaped, all her features in exact proportions. Her eyes sparkled, a stunning emerald green even under the school lighting. Her lips were very pink and plumped, the lower lip being a little bigger than the top, giving her an enticing look, begging Peter to take the lip in his own and bite it slightly... _back it up a bit Petrelli, be good. You don't know her yet you're already fantasizing? _Peter realised he was staring and quickly blinked himself out of the trance, just to see her staring back at him. He felt momentarily perplexed at her heated gaze before he realized she may have been hurt by her fall. He waved his hand in front of her face trying to get her attention; she seemed so out of it. _What if she has a concussion? _She began to gain her focus back when Peter crouched on the floor next to her asking if she was okay and if she could hear him. Peter took Claire's arm gently causing her face to snap towards his and the full force of her stunning eyes to be released upon Peter. After he helped her up to her feet she stumbled again straight away, this time though, right back into Peters arms. Of course Peter was so happy to catch her. He felt this sudden urge to protect the poor, innocent girl. "Okay, Okay, I've got you... I'm not gonna let you fall." He tried to reassure the beauty that she would be safe with him; he felt that it was true though, he'd look after her. She breathed out slowly and pulled herself away from him, she wobbled slightly but held on to her balance; Peter held his arms out in case. "Are you sure you're okay? You're not gonna fall on me again are you?" peter laughed and the girl laughed along. Her voice sounded like bells, it was so delicate and lovely.

"No... I'm good thanks" the girl glanced around at the people surrounding them, all of whom were edging closer and closer. "Okay!!! Back away now!! Nothing to see people!" Whilst she was looking around at the flocks of people Peter got a chance to examine the rest of her. She was quite short, extremely thin but yet had perfect curves, her short top showed a sliver of her toned white stomach. _Wow! She is perfect! _"ALL OF YA BETTER SHOVE OFF!!" She yelled and everyone scattered, Peter just stood there staring at her in awe, _Oh... and she has an attitude! _

"Wow. Someone's got an attitude, I kinda liked it." _What the hell? What was that? _He chuckled to hide his nervousness and she blushed profusely at his comment, "I'm really sorry about knocking you down by the way. I really didn't mean it. Are you okay?" Peter's voice rose slightly in panic as he inspected her for any injuries trying to discern whether he had hurt her or not in the fall.

"No no, it's my fault. I'm really sorry; I was trying to get away from my tour guide slash stalker and was just walking to fast away from him." She looked down to her feet, "Are you okay? I did fall on you before..."

"I assure you I'm fine, great in fact... plus, you're as light as a feather." The girl blushed again looking down and Peter smiled at her, "Now, who is this stalker that you claim is following you around?" He asked still chuckling to himself.

"Claim?" She began, "He won't leave me alone... parading me around in front of people as if I belong to him. Really? I'm not some sort of trophy. I just needed to get rid of him!" Peter's laughter broke through her rant and her face grew slightly irritated. That only made him laugh more, she was acting like a kitten trying to be a lion, "What are you laughing at?" She asked him, he was about to answer when they heard...

"CLAIRE?!?!?!" Nathans voice bellowed loudly, and Peter couldn't help but roll his eyes. _Who the hell is he calling for now?_

"Oh. Speak of the devil..." The beauty muttered, rolling her eyes. All of a sudden Peter couldn't help himself; he looked at her and began to laugh uncontrollably. Her face was bewildered, "What are you laughing at?" She whacked his arm, just causing him to laugh harder at her kitten like behaviour, as Nathan caught up to them.

"Claire, there you are. I was looking for you everywhere. Someone told me you fell over into my dope of a brother here..." he trailed off. Claire's eyes widened_. Claire... what a gorgeous name. Nathan is her stalker?? Ha, that's not the reaction he's used to getting I bet!!! _"Peter, I hope you apologised." Nathan looked sternly at his Peter. _Of course it's always my fault. _

"Actually Nathan it was entirely fault, I was running and just didn't stop in time." Claire began to apologize, just to be cut off again by Nathan.

"I highly doubt that Claire. Please don't make up excuses for my fuck up loser of a brother." Nathan replied turning away to wave at a skinny blonde who passed by. Peter glanced down at the floor, slightly stung by his brother's words. _I know he's trying to show off in front of Claire but does he have to be so horrible, now she'll never like me. _Peter's self confidence hit another all time low.

"Don't call him that!" Claire said harshly at Nathan, who spun his head back around to face her, an incredulous look on his face. Peter was shocked; he looked at Claire, confused... _She stood up for me?? What...?_

"WHAT?!?" Nathan almost screamed, fists clenched at his sides, obviously holding in all his anger at Claire or him, he didn't know.

"I said... Don't. Call. Him. That!" She punctuated and stressed each word as if she was talking to a toddler. She rolled her eyes and stepped towards Peter once more. "I'm sorry again about falling on top of you..." She mumbled looking down, Peter smiled at her, _she stood up for me!_

"I think after that performance, we can call it even." He laughed once again, and Claire smiled gratefully. She stood on her tiptoes and moved her mouth near to his ear and whispered...

"I'm sorry again... that you have that for a brother." Claire turned away and left him standing shocked in the corridor, a dazed Nathan following blindly behind her. Peter breathed out heavily as he tried to forget about the feeling of her lips by his ear, her breath on his face... _Maybe I might have a chance after all ._He shook himself out of it and walked away, off to French.

The first half of the day passed quickly, throughout all the lessons he'd been in he couldn't concentrate it was impossible. Everything he thought of brought him back to Claire and her sparkling green eyes. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see her cute irritated face and her anger at Nathan. Lunch came very quickly and when peter entered the cafeteria he looked around all the cliques, hoping to catch a glimpse of Claire and where she would be sitting, but it was a fruitless effort. In the school, there was a definite social hierarchy, at the top was the jocks and cheerleaders like Nathan, Nikki, Matt and Heidi. Then there were the all the pretty people who had no particular talent, the posh, then all the partiers, geeks, weirdoes, emos, and finally the outcasts. His group. No one paid any attention to them; they were completely avoided at all cost. His group was made up of him, Elle, Hiro, Ando, Isaac, Simone, Eden and Mohinder. He sat down at their table in the corner trying to block out the intense conversation Hiro and Ando were having about Japanese comic books, not that he'd understand anyway. Mohinder and Eden were busy discussing genetics and variables in DNA. Isaac was sketching furiously into his sketch book whilst Simone looked on, slightly angry but still concerned. They all had their distractions except Peter, only one thing could possibly distract him today... Elle moved closer to his side, practically sitting on his lap, she bit her lip and twirled her hair around her little finger in an attempt to look half sexy. It didn't work.

"So..." She asked with fake innocence, her eyes wide and staring at him

"What?"

"Well... I just wanted to ask you something. It's very important" She put emphasis on the word very and winked, gently stroking his arm up and down, for the third time today. Peter already knew where this conversation was heading and he didn't like it. It had started to be a daily occurrence. _Run now! While you can... get out now whilst you have the chance, move, move, move!!!_

"Go on..." Peter decided to humour her. _Dumbass!_

"Well sweet thing. How about you and me in a restaurant? And then maybe we can go do something... fun... after..." Elle's voice trailed off and Peter fought the urge to throw up. Nothing good could come out of that relationship, plus she wasn't his type. Elle was much to conniving and sneaky, she lacked that certain draw, the innocence that Peter loved in a girl. He wanted a girl who was honest, liked the same thinks as him, someone who could be best friends with and he just didn't see any of that with Elle.

"I don't think so..." Peter began but saw the look of hurt in Elle's eyes and he couldn't handle other people's pain, he had always been very empathetic, "But, we could go out as friends some time." He finished and Elle's face suddenly picked up into a smug smile, she became flirt once more. He had been tricked! She had planned it all, fake crying... _How did you fall for that one?_

"Oh thank you Peter. I promise I'll make it worth your while." She winked at him, kissed his cheek and walked away, attempting to shake her hips in an attractive way, but failed miserably. Peter shook his head slightly and continued in his search for Claire.

* * *

**AN: Dont forget to review!! Your comments give me inspiration! :D (Wow that sounded rather cheesy)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: ****This is the third time i've attempted to write this, but for some reason fanfiction just doesn't give a shit about what i have to say, so it just deletes it!**

**Anyway... i'm realy reaally sorry about not uploading anything last saturday, i have been ill and also my GCSE's are coming up soon so i have been revising to satisfy my dumbass teachers!! :)**

**Thank you sooo much to everyone who has favourited this story, (or me!), and added it to their alerts. it means a lot to know people like it!! I LOVE all of you who have reviewed, you have made my day. Everytime i open my email inbox and see an email entitled Review Alert, i do a little happy dance on the inside!! I want to mention one review especially, Lara-Van sent me a lovely and rather long review and it made me smile sooo much! I love getting reviews, i cant describe the feeling :) And now ive gone all cheesy... greeat.**

**Oooh... i forgot that stupid disclaimer thing in my last chapters so if any of you are dumb enough to think i own heroes, i dont. Never will, but what i wouldnt give to own peter... mmmm! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

As Claire entered the cafeteria, her eyes automatically searched through the crowds of rowdy teenagers, looking for the black, extremely messy hair and unfortunately she found it... just as an extremely beautiful blonde girl sidled up to his sit, almost sitting on his lap! A tidal wave of anger washed over Claire at full force, never had she felt so angry before except, it wasn't really anger, it was something slightly different yet completely new to her. Jealousy. _Is this what jealousy feels like? If it is, I don't like it! _Claire had never been jealous of anyone or anything before, she never had reason to be... Claire was witty, clever, and extremely attractive, reasonably well off and had a loving family; compassionate parents and even and annoying yet lovable brother. At the risk of sounding conceited, Claire admitted she had everything that she wanted... except him.

All day she was thinking about Peter, his deep hazel eyes both lighted with happiness and with pain from his brother's torments, his messy black hair was definitely most tempting, all day Claire had been imagining how it would feel to run her hand through it.... _Snap out of it Claire!!! _She shook her head, to clear her wandering thoughts and glanced back at Peter and 'the blonde'. There was obviously some flirting going on, Blondie was twirling her hair and biting her lip. Claire had flirted enough times to know the common moves! It was sickening to Claire to watch the girl trail her fingers seductively up and down Peter's arms. Again this foreign feeling of jealousy took over her, filling her from head to toe... and she was helpless to stop it.

"CLAIRE!!" A loud voice rang out over all the mindless chatter of the cafeteria and the room fell silent. Claire rolled her eyes before turning around and walking reluctantly over towards Nathan, surrounded by a group of large guys and giggling girls, in the centre of the room. _Of course, the centre! _She felt like some sort of an animal in the zoo with the amount of eyes which were unabashedly staring at her, watching her every move. As she quickly glanced around her surroundings she could see many eyes locked onto her but the two brown sparkling eyes she longed to see watching her, were completely oblivious. Seemingly happy with the attention from the sluttish blonde. _Wow Claire, you've resorted to calling unknown people horrible names due to jealousy? You need to sort yourself out! _Her mental chastising worked her out of her jealousy induced daze as she continued her long journey to Nathan.

As soon as Claire was in hearing distance Nathan started a conversation which soon became one-sided with Claire's lack of interest...

"Hi Claire! How was your day? Were you lessons all okay?" He grinned, speaking rather fast, as if excited just to be talking to her.

"Urm... Everything was okay." Claire replied shortly, hoping he'd get the message and just stop talking to her. Since she witnessed his disgusting behaviour to Peter this morning she didn't have the patience to deal with him.

"Where you planning on sitting?" _Well he didn't get that message, did he?_

"I dunno... maybe ove-" Before she even had a chance to finish her sentence Nathan was speaking once again. _Surprise surprise, eh Claire? Wow I'm talking to myself in the third person... I'm going crazy!_

Whilst Claire was internally debating her sanity Nathan was talking to her whilst grabbing her wrist and pulling her over to a table of girls all wearing identical blue and white uniforms.

"Sit with the cheerleaders. Were you a cheerleader at you old school? You look like you were..." During Nathans small rant Claire had already seated herself at the table between a tall blonde girl and a short white spiky haired girl, and the introductions had already been spoken. The stunning blonde was called Tracy; she was part of the cheerleading squad, _Obviously!, _Co-captain actually, behind Daphne the small white haired pixie like girl. "Anyway I've got to go... I'll see you later Claire." Nathan waved trying to regain her attention but rapidly discovered it was no use as Claire was animatedly chatting with Daphne and Tracy.

"So Claire, how's your first day been so far?" Tracy asked

"It's been good. Class is pretty easy. The people are... nice." Claire paused before her final word, trying to come up with a polite way to describe Nathans attention, but the attempt was futile. There was no nice way to describe his attention.

"Oooh! I sense hesitation! Don't you agree Trace?" Daphne hit Tracy's arm playfully and subtly indicated towards Nathan, "He seems to like you." She observed.

"No, he likes my looks. He looks at me and I feel like he's just undressed me with his eyes!"

"That's because he probably did!" Tracy told her. Claire shuddered at the thought.

"I just wish he'd stop, it makes me uncomfortable. Plus, I don't like guys like him. He isn't my type!" Complained Claire

"Well what is you type?" asked Daphne.

"I don't know... but just not him!"

"Well have you met any guys you do like?" Tracy steered the conversation away from Nathan with skill, but diverted it to another conversation Claire didn't want to have. Suddenly Peter's face popped into her head and she blushed crimson.

"So there is a guy?! Do tell" Tracy prodded, leaning forward, resting her chin on her palms. Daphne mirrored her actions. The rest of the cheerleaders turned their bodies discreetly to try and listen in to their conversation.

"No, there isn't!" Claire insisted, but the girls were having none of it.

"But there sooo is." Daphne rebutted leaning further forward.

"I bet it is one of the freaks, that's why she won't admit it." A nasally voice sounded from the other half of the table. _So much for being discreet dumbass!_

"And the geeks are?"

"Them... over there." Nasally girl replied, rudely pointing over to a circular table in the corner of the room near the bins, a look of disgust painting her face. Claire looked over her shoulder at the table bimbo pointed at just to see Peter, Blondie and a few more people sat in conversation. Despite Blondie being there Claire still felt slightly angered by the bimbos stereotyping and bitchiness.

"Don't call them freaks!" Disgusted at Claire's sentence all the cheerleaders turned their heads to face her, shock written plainly across their faces. Tracy and Daphne just grinned.

"Why not?" The bimbos chorused. Claire viewed the 'freak' table again, observing as Blondie finally got up away from Peter and walked away from the table, putting a deliberate sway in her hips. To which peter just shook his head, apparently not liking what he saw. _Amateur, stupid girl! _Claire inwardly beamed... he didn't like Blondie after all. Surprisingly, this fact made it that much easier to defend that table.

"You don't know them do you?" This question left the cheerleaders speechless. _Well that's probably not hard to do! _"So what right do you have to label them as something?" Another brief pause "None." To this sentence, Tracy and Daphne stood up, clapping wildly and whooping for joy. Leaving no room for argument or disagreement, Claire stood up from the table also, and with new found confidence from her friends clapping, she made her way straight through the cafeteria. Giving Peter's table a final once-over she walked straight out of the doors.

* * *

**AN:**** Sorry, another authors note. Just to say, SYLAR makes an appearance in the NEXT chapter!!! I dont know when it will be posted... im still fairly ill but i will try my hardest to get it up very soon! :D Dont forget to REVIEW!! (it may just make me feel better ;)!!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**** Hey there! I am so sorry for not uploading anything but I've been so busy revising for exams and other random stresses. :( I**

**Thank you for all the reviews and favourites, I love getting them! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything unfortunately. **

**I'm not altogether too happy with how this chapter turned out but there's nothing i can do really. I've rewritten this soo many time. Here you go the awaited appearance of Sylar! (And Peter discovers his first power!!) **

* * *

Chapter 5

The rest of the day passed fairly uneventful for Peter, his mind still in raptures with the beautiful blonde Claire, making it virtually impossible to concentrate on anything! He did see Claire at lunch, getting up and walking away from the cheerleader table, followed by clapping and cheering. Before she exited she looked over her shoulder quickly at his table, and then walked away! He was beyond perplexed by this girl.

At the end of the day Peter walked slowly over to his bike. It was sleek, shiny and black and his pride and joy. Much to his mothers disappointment and Nathan's disgust he rode it everywhere, apparently according to his mother 'Motorcycles are extremely dangerous and you shouldn't even think about riding one' he mimicked in his best mother accent. _Bullshit! I haven't crashed once... not even close. _The bike was Peter emotional outlet, seeing as he had always come second to Nathan and his success, he really needed something to spend time on and care about. Plus it made him seem so much cooler than he actually was!

He looked over to Nathan, watching as he pulled Claire over to his car, much to her obvious dismay. Peter could see that look on Claire's face, a look of disgust and irritation. A look that frequently took residence on his face in Nathans presence and Peter smiled at her resistance. As if sensing that Peter was looking at her, Claire turned her body around to face him, her frown shifting slightly into a small smile at seeing his face. Peter smiled back before placing his helmet over his scruffy hair, watching through his visor as Claire's mouth fell open in shock, obviously not expecting Peter to be the owner of the motorcycle. _Give it up for cool points!! I knew the bike was cool!_ He threw his leg over the side of the bike and hopped on, before revving the engine and driving off like a bat out of hell.

LATER ON THAT NIGHT

Peter sat alone in his room, 30 Seconds to Mars blasting out of his speakers filling the house with his 'noise' as his brother kindly referred to it. Speaking of brothers Nathan was sat in the kitchen with his jock friend Matt Parkman. Peter didn't have anything against Matt apart from the fact he was friends with Nathan. He was the typical jock, muscled, fit, and tall, like a larger version of Nathan.

"So do you like her then?" Intrigued, Peter turned down the music slightly, not enough to be noticeable and opened the door a crack so he could peer into the kitchen unnoticed.

"Nah, I like her body. Did you see her? That ass... mmm!" Peter rolled his eyes. Typical, pervy behaviour from Nathan there, _He is such a creep!_

"Well you'd better act fast, she's hot and she's fresh meat. God knows how many fellas will be after her." _Fresh meat? Claire! _Anger filled Peter at Matt's words. There was no way he was going to let Nathan anywhere near his Claire. _His Claire?? She isn't mine... yet! _

"I know, I know! I want to take her first." Peter growled with fury. _Growled? I actually growled?!_ "How are things going with Daphne?" Nathan asked, feigning interest.

"Urm... it's good. Going good!" _(Apart from the lack of sex) _Peter heard Matt's voice speaking those last few words yet his lips did not move. _You're losing it now Petey boy! _The conversation between the lads carried on for a good half an hour, moving on to topics like girlfriends, sex and rating the girls in the school.

"Claire is definitely first!" Nathan chimed in and Peter found himself growing furious once again. _(What I wouldn't give for that ass?!) _The same thing that happened earlier with Matt happened again with Nathan. Peter was completely confused; it was almost as if he read their minds?? _Okay, you've officially lost it now! Mind reading? Really? _As crazy as the idea sounded, he couldn't stop himself from thinking it. There was really no other explanation, he heard things in other peoples voices that they didn't express out loud. Suddenly all of his daydreams made more sense. Ever since he was a little boy, Peter had always dreamed about being special, having ability, and feeling like he was meant to do something extraordinary. To save the world.

Meanwhile in the Bennett household Claire sat alone in her room, just thinking about her day. As far as days go it was rather uneventful, not at all like her old life back in Odessa. _Don't think about it Claire. Leave those memories dead and buried where they belong!_ She was once again feeling isolated, but there was something else stirring inside her. Not a familiar emotion for Claire, it wasn't jealousy as she discovered today, it was more of a longing, an ache in her chest a feeling that something was missing. _You've finally lost it! _As her mind skimmed over the events of the day, her thoughts ultimately led back to Peter. Claire didn't know why but as soon as she saw him she felt some sort of strange connection to him. Almost like an invisible rope constantly pulling her closer to him. _Bloody hell, you sound like some sort of love-sick fool! _He was intriguing... different from other people, even from those at his own table. They were all separated off into small groups or pairs, rapt in conversations but Peter seemed to be all alone, except for that blonde girl who, Claire was glad to say, Peter didn't seem to have much interest in.

Then there was Nathan. He seemed like such an asshole, especially the way he was picking on peter. _Does everything have to come back to peter? _Plus, Nathan wasn't even really interested in Claire, just how she looked. She'd met people like that before in her old school and she wasn't going back there again, stupid Brody! The nightmares still won't stop, every night the screaming terrified her. Her first nightmare was the time she learnt about her 'gift'.

**FLASHBACK**

Claire was curled up in a foetal position in her bathtub, trying, with no avail, to protect herself from the harsh reality that is the outside world. Brody Mitchell. Her jock boyfriend, her worst nightmare.

It was after the championship game at her old school in Odessa. Her school team had just won the championship all thanks to Brody, and she couldn't have been more proud if her boyfriend as she stood cheering him with the squad as well as the rest of the people present. The atmosphere was bubbling, everyone shouting, chapping, jeering, so of course it wasn't a shock for people to see the star of the football team grab his cheerleader girlfriend and begin to make their way out of the park.

The bleachers were a typical make-out spot for any couple, popular or not and Claire had been there many a time where she herself had visited there. As they sat side by side on the bleachers the air around them suddenly became extremely awkward, neither knowing what to say to each other, this was a common thing to happen in their relationship. Brody sidled closer to Claire rubbing the hem of her shirt where a small sliver of bronze skin was showing.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me?" Brody asked Claire, his hand still trailing across her stomach, a shiver of unease ran through Claire's petite frame.

"Congratulations." Replied Claire hesitantly.

"You know that's not what I mean..." His slid impossibly closer, hands now moving down towards the edge of her skirt. This move sent alarm bells ringing in Claire's head, warning her to stay away, that this wasn't going to end well. "Let's go back to mine... and you can congratulate me properly!" Brody winked at her and Claire's insides suddenly shook with revulsion and fear.

"Brody, I'm not ready." She stated firmly, no hesitating but a slight quiver in her voice due to apprehension. Still, his hands didn't stop their movements up her thighs, Claire swatted his arms. "No!" This attempt proved to be futile as his fingers found the pink satin of her panties. Forcefully, she grabbed his hands and yanked them out from under her skirt; standing up shakily she began to walk away.

A sharp tug on her elbow made her fall back sharply, hitting the ground at an odd angle, screaming in pain. _What is he doing?!? _She looked up, and there Brody stood, towering above her, looking down at her with lust filled eyes. "Do you see what you do to me?" He indicted towards the not so subtle bulge in his jeans, "I know you want me too."

Fear rippled through Claire's body as she stood helpless in the grasp of a deranged football player. _There's no way I can get out of this! _Her thoughts became slowly just as hopeless as her stance; she was in all sense of the word, trapped. One final attempt at a plea of "NO!" caused the jock to throw her forcefully on the ground once again, the impact spinning Claire's world into complete blackness.

Claire had awoken hours later, alone in a field, stripped bare of all clothes. She had felt scared, isolated and more vulnerable than she had ever felt before. Sat in the bathtub Claire scrubbed harshly at her body, the course bristles on the brush irritating her skin, enflaming it. She didn't know exactly what had happened due to passing out but Claire was relieved she did, she had a pretty good idea about what he did to her and she was glad she couldn't bring up those surely haunting memories. Even though Claire didn't know for definite what had happened she still felt dirty, tainted as she tried and tried to scrub the feeling of his hands off her delicate skin.

Hours passed and the pain kept piling on, crushing her into oblivion. No matter how much of her skin she scratched away with the bristles, the feeling of impurity wouldn't leave her. After four strenuous hours of continuous pain Claire gave up, she lay curled up in the bathtub and inspected her now red raw arms. They were pretty much beyond repair; the thin outer shell of skin had been completely scratched away, leaving a red, swollen layer underneath with little trickles of blood running over her arm like tiny scarlet rivers. Her skin began to tingle slightly, making Claire stare at her arm in wonder; the edges of her torn skin began to stretch, covering the sore. She could literally feel her skin stretching and it was excruciatingly painful, reattaching itself to her muscles and knitting together, to form a new layer of skin. Of course, Claire screamed out, freaking about what she'd just witnessed, what had just happened to her.

Claire's mum had of course come running into the room at the sound of her daughters scream, only to see her curled up in her bathtub, looking at her arm in terrified wonder. As a good mother should, she didn't ask questions, she just pulled Claire up out of the bath and cradled her in her arms, where Claire stayed for the night.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

She hadn't cried, and she wouldn't. It was a while ago, and she was strong now... it wouldn't affect her current life. No matter what happened.

A tall and dark man sat alone at a large oak desk, surrounded by papers and photographs. At first glance, he would seem to be a business man, engrossed in all his sheets of crisp white paper, that couldn't be further from the truth. If you looked closer, what you would notice is that all the sheets of paper contain information about people; they were profiles with the pictures to accompany each one. In his hand he held a picture, a teenager with long, blonde, wavy hair, stunning green eyes and at the top of the picture were two words: Claire Bennett.

* * *

**AN:****I know that wasn't the best chapter, it wasn't very good at all but please REVIEW if you even vaguely liked it! 3**


End file.
